


GIFSET: Griggel

by Emergencytrap



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: 2019 Rare Meat Fest, Anal Sex, Gifset, Grigg Harris - Freeform, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, NSFW, Nigel - Freeform, Spandex, griggel, raremeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Grigg Harris (The Jane Austen book club) x Nigel (Charlie Countryman)"The Date"for 2019 RARE MEAT FEST





	GIFSET: Griggel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, I'm just the curator

  
  



End file.
